


long way coming (let me stay with you tonight)

by avacado_27



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Self-Indulgent, probably OOC :(, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacado_27/pseuds/avacado_27
Summary: he knew it was out of pity, pity for the too-thin, always-tired, dying boy that was him. he also knew he didn't deserve it, he knew he would only hurt the people who tried to get close to him.and yet, he didn't force hajime away when he felt arms wrap around him.he really was a horrible person, wasn't he?---------ignore the awful title and summary thanks :^this entire thing is just me projecting onto nagito istg--
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	long way coming (let me stay with you tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work here :) its also my first finished fanfic, and the like,, 5th work of fiction I've finished? my point is I don't write often so apologies if this is horribly ooc or badly written,,
> 
> hope you enjoy it regardless,,!! it's just a quick little vent, nothing too special :)

nagito couldn't sleep.

he rarely could, anyway. but this was for a different reason.

he was 90% sure he had fallen in love.

saying it like that made it sound like he was up for a _good_ reason- because he was so happy that he could see his 'love', that he was so excited to see them again he was still up so late into the night.

he only wished it was like that.

instead, he was up, sobbing into himself over something he could never have.

sure, he loved to imagine a world where he could be loved-- but doing so always hurt him, because he knew he didn't deserve it.

he cried in self pity, he cried angry at himself for doing such a dangerous thing such as falling in love.

he knew-- he _knew_ \-- that getting close to someone was a recipe for getting them killed. he knew that, so why did he keep trying?

maybe he was some sort of masochist. 

he laughed at his own stupidity. here he was, a worthless, awful excuse for a human being, and he fell in love with someone as amazing and perfect as hajime hinata. 

_hajime hinata_. just the name made his heart flutter and squeeze painfully at the same time.

_he was in deep, huh?_

his laugh was breathy and tight and painful. he was so so _stupid._

he knows hajime isn't actually an ultimate. he knows he should _hate_ him for it, but--

there's a light knock on the door. nagito ignores it.

whoever it is persists. nagito remains on his tear-soaked bed.

there's the sound of a door opening and nagito squeezes his eyes shut. he wants to be alone, why can't they see that-- why can't they just _leave him alone--_

"nagito?" he knows that voice. he curls into himself further. _why him?_

"you haven't left your cottage in a few days and your light is still on. are you… okay?" 

of course he was concerned. because he was a good person, because even though he didn't deserve it he wanted to help nagito for some _stupid reason._

he still didn't say anything.

hajime moved to sit next to nagito on the bed. nagito let him, despite his mind screaming at him to leave.

"do you… want to talk about it?" nagito shook his head. _you shouldn't have to listen to me. you deserve better._ "alright. i'm not leaving, though."

having the object of your affections comfort you was probably some sort of idealized scenario, a dream of several sad, hormonal, teenagers.

he wasn't one of those anymore, though. and this? sucked.

nagito shook. he must look so pitiful right now. hajime probably already hated him for all the awful things he's done and and weird he is and probably a thousand other things he wasn't aware of.

_so why wouldn't he just leave?_

hajime had always been so nice. it made his heart flutter every time the reserve course student would invite him to hang out, despite nagito spiraling most every time.

he knew it was out of pity, pity for the too-thin, always-tired, dying boy that was him. he also knew he didn't deserve it, he knew he would only hurt the people who tried to get close to him.

and yet, he didn't force hajime away when he felt arms wrap around him.

he really was a horrible person, wasn't he?

he should be pushing hajime away right now, telling him what a horrible person he was and how nobody should get near him, and that he _deserved_ to _die_ and be _forgotten_ and _please just leave me it hurts to be around you please please please_

but instead he buried his face in hajime's shoulder and sobbed because he was so _tired._ he wanted hajime to push him away, to be disgusted, _something._

but he just held nagito, letting him soak his shirt with tears and snot. it was awful, it was suffocating-- at least, it should've been, but god did he need it right now.

he could feel hajime in his ear whispering sweet nothings. he could hear it, too, but over the sobs wracking through him the words were muffled.

they must've worked, though, because soon his sobbing was reduced to a soft sniffle. 

hajime ran his fingers through nagito's hair, holding him close. nagito couldn't bring himself to look up.

"any better now?"

"i'm sorry you had to see that."

"shh, shh." he held him a bit closer. "i asked if you feel better."

"you shouldn't care about me." he meant it, he really did, please _just realize i'm right and leave me i deserve it please_

"but i do." an inhale. "i mean, you can be annoying as hell, you've certainly done a ton of bad things, and a lot of people don't like you, but i do. and i'm fairly certain no one wants you dead, at least."

nagito shook his head. "you just think that."

"please, just tell me if you're okay. i don't want to argue right now."

nagito gripped hajime's shirt, feeling the soft fabric bunch up under his fingers. "i don't know," he breathed.

"that's alright." the fingers that had been combing through his hair stopped to rest on the top of the fluffy white mass. "i've got you."

maybe nagito would get a little sleep tonight, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> sjajdhhf ty for reading to the end!! it means a lot to me <3
> 
> if you have any advice please tell,,,, writing may not be my passion but it's still fun and I'd like to be at least decent at it
> 
> love yall,, ava signing out <3


End file.
